


Treat from a trick

by ploiuiu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Polygamy, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Power Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, Top Tsukishima Kei, Top Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ploiuiu/pseuds/ploiuiu
Summary: Hinata just wanted to surprise his boyfriends coming one week earlier than the originate date!Edited a bit on Nov. 17. 2020
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 183





	Treat from a trick

Hinata exhaled slowly breathing Japan's air, it was a bit of a race against the time to finish everything up in Brazil and gave his goodbyes to everyone. Yet, here he was even a bit tired. All his friends, people, he considered his family in Japan felt for his trick and believed he was arriving in a week to do the tryouts for the MSBY Black Jackals team. He had his fun in Brazil, daily working and playing, making friends and face timing and texting his boyfriends. Of course, he missed them all, no one could travel back and forth from Japan and Brazil, it was an expense they didn't need to. It was good to be back home.

Picking up his luggages, he took a cab who dropped him a street away from the apartment they shared in Tokyo. Mainly Yamaguchi was staying there as he was studying in one of Tokyo's Universities; while Tsukki and Yama were both playing for their respective pro volleyball team and living in the complex dedicated for their players. He had missed birthdays, intimate time, dates, holidays events; but he was no longer going out of the country alone or for a long period. 

He smiled, the bright sun in the late afternoon in Japan as he paid the driver of the cab and took his luggages and walked inside the building where their Penthouse on the last level was. He felt a bit giddy according to everyone's schedule, he should be the first in the apartment for a few hours before the others arrived. 

He took the key and unlocked the door breathing the air in the apartment smelling like his boyfriends and desperately needed a clean up. No one was inside, he unpack while washing everything and quickly found the products to clean and disinfect everywhere, a habit he got from sharing his apartment with Pedro. He didn't take his time to dance and blast music, he was meticulous and fast because he wanted to cook for them. He went to the nearest market and bought the products and cooked a quick meal for himself. He still has time to do everything on his to-do-list to surprise them.

As the evening settled down and everything sparkling around him, he looked at the leftovers and decided to use what was in the fridge to cook, even if he felt tired; he was buzzing with excitement; his phone was still close so no one could see his location. As everything was nearly ready to be cooked and reheated a bit in the last thirty minutes before they ate. Hinata decided to take a shower and grabbed a few clothes from his boyfriends as everything was either about to be washed or in the machine; the shorts from Yams, an old T-shirt of Yama and Tsukki hoodie even if he complained from the obvious stealing.

Everything was tidy up; and unless they paid attention to details, they shouldn't remark someone was already in their home. Feeling the adrenaline go down, he sat on the couch to nap until their arrival.

Someone was in their apartment because the cooking aroma lingered upon the entrance, the lights were off, but the scent was an indication. The night had settled and they had all decided to go out to eat in a restaurant as a date. A bit alcohol in their body and all tired no one pay attention to the extra pair of shoes nor the size.

"Yams, did you cook earlier?" Tsukki asked, dropping his bag on the floor as he and Kageyama were behind Yams. Even tired, he tried to focus if there was an intruder...

"No, I left for class early; this morning and just came back with you guys since we had nothing in the fridge."

"Anyone here?" Kageyama asked. No response.

"Let's check it out, I don't think we share our keys with so many."

The three of them moved inside, Tsukishima and Yams went to check their room and the bathroom; Kageyama went for the kitchen grabbing the milk; tired not really realizing the fridge was full as it was restocked and no one seemed to be sneaking on him. He opened the lights of the kitchen and frowned seeing a key on the counter, he took the carton milk trying to think of who it belonged to. Each had a design to differentiate which one it belonged to. 

He nearly choked on the milk as the carton fell on the clean floor.

"HINATA! BOKE!" He yelled making two sets of feet thumping loudly coming on their way. 

There was sleeping in a sitting position on their couch, Hinata, his arms crossed over the hoodie and the hood was put on, not reacting to his loud yell.

Kageyama approached him completely forgetting the door of the fridge was open or the milk spilled on the floor as two other tall person pads toward the figure.

"Sho-kun!" Yamaguchi said, his eyes widened as he looked at their tiny boyfriend sleeping wearing his short way too large for his waist.

"He's sleeping in my hoodie, the one I was looking for hours and thought I've lost!" Tsukishima, he grumbled tiredly with a hint of happiness. 

"As if you actually mind," Yamaguchi commented knowing how his lover was softened at the bright sight who was also very forward to demonstrating his love.

"Should we wake him up?" Kageyama asked.

"Wait did any of you know that he was coming home today? I thought it was next week?" Yamaguchi asked, worried they would forget when their boyfriend was coming home!

"It is next week, we got all the same text in the same group chat," Tsukishima said, leaning to kiss his tangerine on the lips while Yamaguchi sat on the couch to hug him from the side and Kageyama stood in front still in shock.

The effect was immediate for Hinata as he gave back softly the kiss, still his eyes closed.

"Tuskki? Yama? Yams?" He said tiredly before shaking and nearly jumped forward. " Oi sorry! It was supposed to be a surprised and I guess I felt asleep a lot longer than I thought! "

"Sho, you are really here!" Yamaguchi said, still gripping the smaller of them.

Hinata rubbed with the back of his hands his eyes to wake himself up, the sudden reaction made his legs jelly and he nearly lost balance. Tsukishima was holding him and leaning on a support as he passed around to go behind Hinata.

"Well, Shrimpy! You know how to make an entrance!"

Technically, Hinata wasn't hiding, he was deeply asleep feeling the stress and the fatigue crashing on him and the space for the living room was the farthest from the entry door of their apartment. The kitchen was connected to the living room space if you were looking from a certain angle.

"Kags!" One of them was missing as he searched for a pair of blues eyes to connect with his; still staring at him in shock, " Come here let's cuddle!" Hinata said, lifting his arms to embrace him. Kageyama broke from whatever trance he was in and lifted him, pressing him against his toned body and kissing.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi tugged Hinata to have their fair share of kisses and hugs. Tonight, the four of them will be cuddling in the same bed and it did ignite something below for the tall men. Only one was able to shake himself and asked the important question:

"Sho, did you eat?"

"Uh, a bit, but everything is in the fridge, I was waiting for you guys! What time is it anyway?"

"Ten, thirty p.m." Tsukishima replied after checking his phone in one hand and holding possessively his tangerine by the waist.

"I really sleep that long! I'm guessing you went out since it's a holiday for the children, I can hear people parading in the streets. It's okay!"

"You still need to eat Sho!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, refusing that he starved for the evening.

As they went toward the small dining room, Yamaguchi went ahead to check what was in the fridge; they could reheat.

"Don't feel guilty, I wanted to surprise you all, I knew it was a possibility you guys would go out tonight!"

"Still, I don't want you to eat alone,"

"I'm not eating alone, you will be there staring at me," giving them a beaming smile.

"You are wearing my hoodie; I've been looking for it and I even call you to ask you if you knew where it was!" Tsukishima is slightly angry.

"Oops? I forgot I have it in my stuff."

"You know this boke is always hogging our hoodies!" Kageyama grumbled about cleaning the spilled milk; losing precious milk.

Tsukishima held Hinata playing with his hair while the other two were moving around the kitchen; it didn't take long for Kageyama to stare at Tsukishima asking for his share of Hinata. Tsukishima sighed; still while lightly pushed Hinata in Kageyama's arms.

"You were a quick shrimp to clean everything!" Tsukishima commented as he set the table for his boyfriends.

"And now we get to pamper you all night," Kageyama said, roaming his hand on Hinata's hip.

"YAMA!" Hinata blushing so fast! He missed these intimate affections.

"I was not the one thinking about that, but if you want that," Tsukishima smirked at their boyfriend's reaction even if a question was still nagging behind his head. 

They looked at him eating, the euphoria holding back down as they felt a nagging question knocking in their minds as they exchanged a look. Hinata was perceptive enough to stop eating, swallowed and asked : "What is it?"

"Sho, are you really here for good?" Tsukishima asked out loud, worried that it would only be a brief stay.

"Yeah, I am; I'm no longer going to Brazil or somewhere else, I was able to book a flight one week earlier to surprise you."

Yams was the first to cheer and reached for him to have another kiss while Kags entertained them with volleyball and nodding when Tsukishima interjected. All requested hugs and kisses while Hinata attempted to finish his meal. They left everything on the table and Kageyama snatched it to carry him on the couch to let him digest before getting their night very warm. Hinata was always in the middle so everyone could reach him properly.

Kageyama took his phone so he could give the big news, so no one would complain they weren't told when he arrived, only to have one of his boyfriend's hands hovering to stop him.

"Tomorrow, let's have time for us tonight," Yamaguchi requested to Kageyama as Tsukishima and he were playing with his hair and cuddling. Hinata who was on Yamaguchi's lap wiggled a bit to get Kageyama's attention.

They switched at some point where Tsukishima had him on his laps while Yams recounts how University was for him. At some point early in the morning (past midnight) still conversing this time Hinata took the lead and showed them pictures, he was now sitting on Kageyama while Yams set music for them to enjoy as they cuddled. Tuskki and Yams would keep a hand on his waist roaming a bit which made Hinata twitch a bit because he was the ticklish one out of them.

"Hinata!" Kageyama growled to warn him.

"What? What's wrong Yama?" Hinata said trying not to smirk or laughed knowing perfectly what he was doing as he wriggled more to provoke him as he attempted to reach Yams to tease him with a kiss. Hinata Shoyo wanted to be intimate with them real soon, he did not just miss their presence! He knew as he turned his butt staring right at Tuskki. Tsukishima was now stretching to keep a hand in Hinata's curls.

Kageyama tried to shut his groan, he was very unlucky to be the fastest to be animated by any of his lovers, just a brush or a wiggle at this instant could ignite something down below. They all were feeling the desire for each other going higher. He was already semi-hard during the lunch which he was able to deal with the pressure, but now his state worsened. He could see the bulge coming a bit as Kei shifted on the couch while Tadashi didn't have the time because Shoyo was on his stomach leaning on their laps. He wasn't the only one who wanted to take Shoyo right now and devour him.

"The king can't handle it " a smirk and a tease as Kei threw his phone on the side.

"Shut it!" He growled trying to resist the temptation to ravish what was his. 

Hinata pulled Tadashi to top him as he leaned on his back on Tsukishima and Kageyama laps, his butt brushing more intensively the Tobio's hardness.

"Shrimpy!" Feeling a small hand in the dangerous zone.

"Boke!"

"Shoyo!" Tadashi was blushing, breathing a bit rapidly, his lips were swollen.

Shoyo giggled: "What are you gonna? Kei? Tobio? Tadashi?" He knew he knew he was going to eat their revenge because he switched from their nicknames to the first name.

"You are on, Shrimpy," Kei said snatching Hinata who wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist, kissing him deeply; feeling the need to roam his hands all over this tan body " The bed will be later, you little tease." Hinata whined feeling the need to be taken.

The three surround their hostage ready to ravish him on the wall, Yam placed his hand on the back of Shoyo's head as Kei slammed the body on the wall, kissing every inch of the neck.

"Yes, Tsukki, it seems our tangerine wished to be squish." Tadashi said, licking his lower swollen lip. 

"I agree, someone's been naughty." Tobio starred, his eyes went into a dark blue, the desire was at its peak.

"Condoms" Kei reminded them.

Tobio briefly disappeared.

"Tonight, baby, you are going to be our sweet bottom, no topping!" Tadashi said excitedly.

"He's right, baby, you need to be punished for all the teasing and for being in Brazil for so long," Kei said smiling.

While Tadashi took over to keep Hinata elevated against the wall. Kei and Tobio put the condom on the length not fully hard, but the thoughts were putting pressure making it harder to resist the temptation. Tobio was waiting impatiently for Tadashi to put his as he removed his shirt with Shoyo's help, he grind their bodies. He was wearing his short back and his boxers the same for Tsukki and Tadashi; they were wearing pants because he knew how much Shoyō like to remove their clothes. It was getting uncomfortable, but they could handle it. They wanted to pleasure their lover so much.

Tadashi said, placing his hands on Hinata's hip under the hoodie and the shirt. "Starting without me, someone is in a hurry."

"Less talking more fucking, please," Shoyo pleaded.

"Nah, you know we like to talk," Kei muttered.

"Dirty talk," Tobio emphasized. 

Shoyō wanted to touch every inch of his boyfriends, they slowly removed his clothes, nearly agony of pleasure for Shoyō, but he did get them back because he was going to let them fuck him on against the wall now. No, the wall was just prepping the desire, he was going to force them to go to bed where he can have the advantage. Kei and Tadashi squeezed his ass. They were nice enough to let Kei remove his hoodie off him which made Tobio smirked and brushed his lips on Shoyo's skin. 

"You like my shirt! You really like to wear our clothes." Kei smirked, brushing his lips to capture a panting Hinata. 

"So SEXY, babe!" Tadashi was now behind Hinata leaning against the wall feeling his boyfriend's ass on his stomach as he was still elevated; slowly playing with the waistband of the short removing slowly the large item exposing his tan legs. "Let's see who can make you moan."

When it was a question to ravish their tangerine, the competition was on. 

" I n-need kis-isss;" Hinata panted his lips were swollen from the non stop make out, yet he was craving for more! Knowing how jealous they could be, he stretched his legs to wrap them around one leg of Yama and one Tsukki. And put more pressure with his ass knowing if he moved, they won't drop him.

" In the bedroom, now no fingering here."

His lovers' mouths was everywhere, their hands busy to roam and rediscovered his body; and in a blink, he was left in his boxer while they had all they clothes, Shoyō tugged on Kei's shirt unbutton it slowly, his finger tracing zigzag on the skin of his chest. Hinata moaned a bit as he tried to give them all back the same intensity of attention. His hand easily tangled in Kei's and Tobio's hair while he arched his head to the bed to receive a kiss from Tadashi who lowered him to connect their lips. Tobio and Kei kissed; it was always a beautiful sight for Shoyō. He changed and tugged on 

"Fuck it! The bedroom, now!" Tadashi said pushing the door and letting Kags and Tsukki plopped Hinata on the bed as they joined, all naked except wearing their boxers and Hinata still had Kageyama's shirt. Shoyō smirked, the playground was open. If he was to be their bottom, he better help to prep them too as he took care of teasing them, the bulge in their boxers becoming more warm and prominent. Hinata giggled as they tried to flip him.

"Nah! My turn to explore you!" He sat on them on their dick while his mouth was working on kissing one; his hands roamed to the other. He repeated his tasks for each of them; feeling the hardness grow. At some point Tadashi and Tobio were kissing and Tadashi was being prep behind Kei. 

"Let's give you a little show before we take care of you!" Tsukki said making sure Shoyo would wait a bit more while they tasted. They were all hard and teased for the past hour; Shoyo was hard but it was still manageable. Shoyo's eyes widened at the perspective of seeing his lovers being so intimate. Will he see Tadashi finally topping Kei and Tobio? He couldn't wait.

Later on, they finally started to prep him, after he took the time to re explore them, it didn't take long for their cock to be big and long. Shoyo could't remembered if they were this size as his palms massage two and his own dick and ass were moving on Tadashi's. He was so hard and so excited.

"That's enough! Your turn, Shrimpy!" Kei growled finally removing the shirt in sweat; tossing it on the ground and attacking his lover's cock massaging it making Shoyo's whimpered of pleasure.

He was ready as the three of them flipped him to lube him up and started fingering him. They place a pillow.

"Be gentle! Two years, two fucking years!" as Tobio's callous fingers were making a circle around the rim of his entrance.

"Are you serious?" Kei never doubted his boyfriend's fidelity, but while they weren't abstinent, they didn't think Shoyō would be so patient; he felt proud as he kissed Shoyo on the side hoping to help him relax during the process. His tangerine was a beast in bed; their tangerine was still shy every time they started and he needed to be coaxed and relaxed. 

Tobio and he were now hesitant on giving a bit of mercy or not to Shoyō; thankfully Tadashi came with the magic words.

"If you feel uncomfortable at any time, let us know! You remember the safe word."

The three of them had their palms and fingers dripping in lube; but massaging and talking into sweet words.

"Tadashi under him."

They briefly stopped their teasing to coax him and make sure he was comfortable as he squirmed; they knew he wanted; yet his body was reacting otherwise. Yams lifted him and placed him on his chest; easier to pepper kisses. They praised him; the tip slowly dripped off the pre-cum.

"King is going to go first with one finger.

Hinata nodded feeling the anticipation as the fingers of his boyfriends were inserted in his hole. The sensation was not foreign but it's been a while; he knew he had to relax and then to coax him. 

"You are doing so good, Sho!" Kageyama finally put three fingers as Tsukki put one; as Hinata shuddered while exhaling.

"I miss you so much!" Shoyō exhausted, after two rounds feeling full of happiness and sore in his butt. So sore. 

"We miss you so much!" Yams mumbled feeling sore, he wasn't butt ram as much as Shoyō, but his boyfriend was still able to outlast him in terms of stamina. 

"Boke why you trick us like that?" Yama asked pulling Hinata's back toward his chest; Tsukki was spooning him while his long arms were draped over Shoyo and Tadashi. Kei shifted his head to place it on the king's shoulder to listen to Shoyo's answer. 

Tadashi was facing pressing his body against Hinata's playing with the orange curls.

" Trick or Treat," Hinata mumbled dozing as he was secured in their warm embrace. " So sore," his eyes closed. "I couldn't wait to be treated by you! I think it was a nice treat for you."

Yes, a delicious and sweet treat, indeed they had. In a few hours, they would have a few more rounds before someone steals Hinata from them to catch up.


End file.
